Mouth
by Your Silencer
Summary: If it hurts you would you keep it? Would you let him take you over? Does the pain heal you and shape you? *changed and reposted*


********Authors note: Right so the basics.. i don't own crap cept my six craps and umm right on to the more IMPORTANT stuff... well this is re-posted becuz one.. WAYYYYYYYY too many typos.. and 2 it sucked big time so.. i added and changed and did more and more and then ha! so this time I hope I got it okay without typos and alot better... anyway.. for those you reading Embracing and Taliman... I'm in the middle of the next chap for Embrace and me and Anney my co-worker ::laughes:: are in the middle of the next chapter for Talisman.. anyway.. hope you enjoy.   
  
  
  
  
  
you gave me this  
  
made me give your silver grin  
  
still sticking it in  
  
I look at your smile, that damned mouth, and I want it. Want it to be mine, and mine only. That's too much to ask for I know that already. I have you, but I don't really. And when ever I touch you or kiss you, you feel so far away. So I never truly have you. I hate it, and I hate you. Your evil, using me and treating me like shit, at least that's how it feels and seems. But yet I love you. I guess I'm just masochistic.  
  
you have soul machine  
  
soul machine  
  
the longest kiss  
  
peeling furniture days  
  
I oddly wonder why you do the things you do, and how you stay so cold. You have never even said I love you. You rip me apart in a million pieces. It's kind of sad. Maybe it's that damned piece of shit everyone calls hope. What does hope bring you? Pain.  
  
drift madly to you  
  
pollute my heart drain  
  
you have broken at me  
  
broken me  
  
I come to him sometimes with the need for love and he spits right back in my face. Would you call this love? Would you even call this a relationship? I don't understand. His hands are warm and soft, his mouth is hot and seductive and yet he is the horrible pain within my heart. And yet I would walk through fire for him... I have.  
  
all your mental armor drags me down  
  
nothing hurts like your mouth  
  
your loaded smiles  
  
pretty just desserts  
  
wish it all for you  
  
When I press my mouth against his I feel heaven, horror and terror. He still calls me Potter, it hurts more. God I want him. To have him is a gift I will never have. He makes me whole, devours me, intoxicates me with his love and hate. It hurts. His mouth is cruel and his lips are like razors, mean and hurtful.  
  
so much it never hurts  
  
you have soul machine  
  
stone at me  
  
all your mental armor drags me down  
  
He still insults me even worse now around everyone else. The words hurt much more than they did before. I don't know if he loves me or if he loves me not. He hurts me, like no other. And still I want him. I know this isn't the true him, it can't be unless his eyes lie too. I hope it doesn't hurt for him like it does for me. He smiles at me so bright it burns me.  
  
we can't breathe when you come around  
  
all your mental armor drags me down  
  
nothing hurts like your mouth mouth  
  
mouth  
  
His kisses are razor sharp. I can see through his disguise. It's not right to love someone like this, but I do. He could be the death of me, and I don't really care. Maybe it's because, I don't know... but I do.  
  
your mouth mouth mouth  
  
your mouth mouth mouth  
  
we've been missing long before  
  
never found our way home  
  
When we kiss my mouth starts to bleed, I hate when that happens. I knew he'd be the one, the savior of me instead of me being the savior, but I never knew he would be the savior to kill me. I never will know just how big his knife is. His eyes sold me his heavenly presence and they still do, I can see his real emotion... but his lies are thick.  
  
we've been missing long before  
  
where we'll find our way  
  
you gave me this  
  
made me give you have soul machine  
  
broken free  
  
all your mental armor drags me down  
  
we can't breathe when you come around  
  
He has the strangest effect on me. I don't know what makes me stay. Sometimes its good- he's good, and we're happy, and I love it when that happens. I guess he's my disease.  
  
all your mental armor drags me down  
  
nothing hurts like your mouth mouth  
  
mouth your mouth mouth mouth  
  
your mouth mouth mouth  
  
Just for him to open up to me, open for me, it'd be so much better. His mouth is sweet, full of sin, it draws me in and it hurts like nothing else.  
  
all your mental armor  
  
all your mental armor  
  
Does he love me like I love him? I always expect him to stick a knife down my throat and say, "Alittle more baby."  Pretend, just for me. Can he pretend.  
  
and your mouth  
  
mouth  
  
  
Can he love me or can he fake it?   
I'm bleeding to death... think i'll make it?  
  
  
****Leave a reviews and tell if you loved it, hated it.. or wanted to burn it, marry it, screw it, kill it........ yeah.. that kinda stuff.. this is my FIRST songfic.. so.. be kind.. we'll second if you count i redid this one............................ anyway please REVIEW! and pray for my kitten... shes not doing so well.... :( 


End file.
